Taking off for Purgatory
Taking off for Purgatory is the 70th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben and the gang are making plans for a prison break. They are going to break out Kevin from the most dangerous of the universe: Purgatory! But before they can do him, they first has to find a spacecraft. Which is quite complicated when you are the most wanted person on the planet! Plot In an abandon factory a giant albino gorilla walks, searching his prey. Carrying a laser gun, he kicks open a door and sees a man sleeping on a stretcher with his head away from the door. Blight! 'Too easy!' Ultra-Humanite fires and kills the man on the stretcher who falls to the ground. As the body falls on the ground, the ID mask breaks and he realizes his mistake. It was decoy, he was lured into a trap! He turns around and faces with Blight. He smiles as Ultra-Humanite raises his gun, only for him to kill him before he can actually use it. Blight pokes with two fingers in the frontal lobe of the ape and in the shadow we see how his fingers melt into brain. 'You are dead! And so is your master!' As the assassin falls dead to ground, Blight turns around furious. He realizes what was going on but he would let this one pass! Animo would pay! The team stands out of military base, speaking their course of plans. Cretox, Gwen and Ben looks at the fence and nods, confirming to each other it is time for action. 'We can't the facility with the use of mana, Fiendfire has protected the facility. Which means they are expecting us.' 'Let us hurry then, no need to be subtle.' Ben turns into Ultimate Swampfire and melts a hole through the electric fence. The base is incredibly quiet: 'The silence is alarming, this isn't good!' They run to the side wall and Ben plants some bombs on the wall. After taking cover, they explode and destroy the wall. This didn't seem to be a smart move as they seems to have been breaking in the barricades of the army. An army of dark creatures, far worse than the Moncrystals. 'Necrosises!' 'I don't care what they are! Are they resistant to fire?' 'Only one way to be sure, burn them up!' Ben starts throwing his projectiles at the creatures as Gwen splits them in pieces while trying to evade their ectoplasm rays. Cretox is fighting them off, using a laser sword. Ben grabs two of the Necrosises by the head and ends them as one of them invades Cretox. Black cracks appears around his eyes. 'He's possessed!' Cretox charges at Ben and tries to kill him. Ben turns into Diamondhead to unarm Cretox but fails as he cuts of his hands. He regenerates and grabs Cretox' wrists who's trying to stab him. 'That's some real powerful laser? Any idea, Gwen? Gwen?!' He looks up and sees Gwen, holding her head between her hands, screaming. She has the same cracks around her eyes as Cretox. 'Gwen!' 'Get out of my head! I don't want to be possessed ever again!' 'Armogades Exorcidia' An unnatural scream leaves her mouth as the Necrosis is driven out of her. He's hold up in the sky as Gwen screams: 'Never again!' The creature is torn to pieces before a powerful blast follows, eradicating all further Necrosises as well as the one possessing Cretox. He deactivated his sword and looks up. 'Sorry for that! I wasn't really myself.' 'It's not you, I'm worrying about.' Ben replied looking at Gwen. She is crouching and still holding her head in her hands. 'Everything Ok, Gwen?' 'Just give me a minute.' Ben walks through the door and looks in the hallway. He sees a shadowy figure at the end of the hall. He has the appearance of a knight… It's Irichlos! 'You!' Gwen and Cretox appear behind him. Gwen is angered by the sight of Irichlos and tries to get him. Ben follows but both are stopped by the calm demeanor of Irichlos. He looks at him with a careless look and points at a nameplate at the wall. The words are written on the plate as companioned by direction arrows. One bears the name: spacecraft hangar, as the other is labeled headquarter. His intentions are clear and they go in the direction he showed them. But not before Gwen asks him what he's doing here. 'My being here, as well as my help are for my own reasons. Don't be mistaken, I am not your friend!' There's something unpleasant at the way he looks at Gwen before turning around. Gwen tries to follow him: 'We are not finished!' For now, we are!' As Gwen tries to follow him, he stops her by summoning a sword from under his coat, that jams into her mana shield. 10 more follow, impacting just around the first sword, breaking the shield. 'Consider this a warning! You have a boyfriend to save, I just come pick up some personal belongings.' Cretox forced Gwen to stop her assault and follow them to the hangar. The door is jammed and Ben breaks it open as Humungousaur. The hangar is filled with spacecrafts, as one of them is the Rust Bucket Mark 3. 'There it is! Let's go!' 'Did you real think it would be this simple!' The voice of Fiendfire filled the room. 'Yes, I know you are here! I have a little gift for you! A gift from Andrios Hi! Meet the Cretaceous Destroyer!' A giant robotic Tyrannosaurus appears and fires lasers from it hands. He grabs a plumber spacecraft and starts hitting them with the craft. Ben turns into Upgrade and tries to possess him, but he can't take control of the creature which grabs him and throws him into Cretox. Ben attacks him head on but his almost beheaded by the robot. Gwen destroys the ship, he uses as a club as he uses the cannon from his mouth to shoot at them. Ben turns into Ultimate Humungousaur and opens fire at the robot. The attack pushes him back, leaving claw marks on the ground. Due to the blast, he loses balance and falls on all fours. Or so it seemed. The Cretaceous Destroyer reveals a laser gun on his back and fires at them. He hits Gwen full on and she barely managed to survive the blast, protecting herself with the most powerful mana shield, the shield explodes on impact and the robot recharges and destroys a whole cargo ship. The robot raises on his back legs and concentrates his attacks on Ben. He uses his claws against Ben, managed to claw him. He intercepts the attack of the latter with laser beams from his hands. Gwen tries to stand up and fires at the beast, hitting it at his core. The machine is stunned for a moment. 'The core is the weak spot!' Ben tries to hit him as hard as he can but he can't break the core. The robot is angered by this attempt to shut him down. He grabs Ben by the neck and fires. The attack hurts Ben severely but Ben reacts by turning into Ultimate Big Chill! He becomes intangible and his hand enters the core of the machine. He freezes his core and tears it out. He crushes it on the ground and the machine, shuts down. 'They are getting better machinery at Technadon!' 'We have to end this war as quickly as possible, these surely surpass the regular Technadon drones!' Ben looks around and sees a little spacecraft. 'Hey, Cretox. Do you think we have bring this into the spacecraft.' 'What are you planning?' 'If we use the Rust Bucket, we will be dead before we even get close to Purgatory. They will expect us in the spacecraft. But if we go in a smaller ship, they won't be expecting us, especially if we left in the Rust Bucket.' 'I still don't get it!' 'We'll we load this ship into the Rust Bucket. We bring it in outer space and Gwen and I get in the ship. You open the door and we travel to Purgatory. You will take the spacecraft and find grandpa Max.' 'Wait, you two are going alone to Purgatory?!' 'Yes, we only needs a small strike force…' 'And how is three not a small strike force…' 'Cretox, we will take care of ourselves, you have to go to grandpa Max and the resistance. Tell them Ben 10 has returned!' Cretox nods and they bring in the spacecraft. Flying through the hole in the wall, they fly off. In no time, they escape the earth's atmosphere and they prepare to leave the spacecraft. 'Be very careful! In comparison to Purgatory, was Incarcecon Omega-9 nothing!' 'What is Purgatory exactly.' 'The Army had taken over Omega-9, three weeks after your disappearing, believing they needed an extra prison. His eye fall on the forgotten prison. Omega-9 hadn't been used for ages, the remaining prisoners were buried alive in it. It was still provided with food but inside anarchy ruled.' 'That's how we remembered it!' 'But the thing is, the anarchy still reigns, only with gladiator battles now! Prisoners can win their freedom and join the army after surviving so much battles. For the record, these battles are to the dead and they don't ask for volunteers!' 'We will keep it in mind.' As Gwen entered the ship, Cretox grabs Ben by his shoulder and stops him: 'Keep an eye on Gwen!' 'Sure.' They enter the ship and flies off as Cretox returns to Earth. After flying through the emptiness of space for half an hour, they sees a giant space station in the sky. 'Identity yourself or be destroyed.' Ben turns into Heatblast as Gwen uses a spell on Ben, so his voice mimics the voice of King Vicktor. 'I am King Vicktor, I'm here to bring in a new inmate! Her name is Gwen Tennyson! Highly priority prisoner.' 'Go to prison dock five!' Aliens Used * DiamondheadAF.png|'Diamondhead' 163px-Heatblast-UA-EP23.png|'Heatblast' Humungousaur10000.jpg|'Humungousaur' Upgrade10000.jpg|'Upgrade' Ultimate_Big_Chill.JPG|'Ultimate Big Chill' Ultimate Humongousaur.png|'Ultimate Humungousaur' Ultimate Swampfire Unpixel.png|'Ultimate Swampfire' Diamondhead *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Upgrade *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Swampfire Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Irichlos (neutral) Villains *Blight Blight.jpg|'Blight' Cretaceous Destroyer.jpg|'Cretaceous Destroyer' Fiendfire.jpg|'Fiendfire' Upfreak.png|'Necrosis' Ultra-humanite ready to shoot.png|'Ultra-Humanite' *Cretaceous Destroyer (First Appearance / Destroyed) *Fiendfire (voice) *Necrosis *Ultra-Humanite (Deceased) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance